Team HELL
by Xero Tenshi
Summary: Four souls who passed on from there worlds are sent to a new world to work together to save the world of Remnant.
1. Prologue One: Louise Halford

It has been a long few months since Louise had left vault 111 and became the leader of the Minutemen she had travel the wasteland helping all those that needed it. She had united the settlements took out the gunners and raiders of Nuka-World. Now she is standing in the Institute with her son Shawn "so this is how it all ends?" he asked letting out a cough.

"I'm sorry Shawn I didn't want this" Louise said as tears fall from her eyes.

"I am sorry as well mom" he said coughing some more he looks over at his mother.

"We both wanted the same thing a better world" Shawn said.

"I want you to go over to my computer and upload the information to you pipboy" he said as Louise nodded as she walks over to the computer.

Once she was on it she uploaded everything the Institute had onto her pipboy and send it to Codsworth "there it's done" Louise said walking back over to her son and taking a seat next to him.

"Aren't you going to leave?" Shawn as as he starts to cry he didn't wanted his mother to die as well.

"No I send everything to Codsworth he will give it to the Minutemen and they will use the knowledge to make the world a better world" Louise said.

"I thought this might happen" Shawn said as he coughs a bit as he press a hidden button.

"There I sent out the very last synth the Institute will ever made a synth of you" Shawn said with a smile.

"Replacing me with a synth are you sure that's a good idea?" Louise asked her son.

"Don't worry I may not be the one to have it made but I did a few reprogramming she knows she is a synth she has all your memories" he said.

"When were you able to get all my memories?" Louise ask confused.

"When you first enter the Institute when you teleported in it was able to scan you as you entered" he said with a smile.

"I always thought you would grow up to be smart" Louise said with a said smile.

Mother and son shared one last hug while there was a loud explosion and a large flash of light. Outside on top a large tower overlooking where the Institute is the Minutemen watch as the explosion burst from the ground as fire shot up to the air as the ground shakes "it's over" said Piper as she watch as the explosion dies down.

There was a flash of blue light they turn to see Louise wearing a institute uniform "it's good to see you're back but what's with the getup?" ask Preston.

"Sadly I am not Louise I am a synth created to replace her but the leader reprogrammed me" she said.

"Why are you here?" asked Piper as she was ready to pull out her weapon.

"I was sent here to help the wasteland and make it a better place" she said.

"You can see where we might find that hard to believe" said Nick.

"I can understand that but I have nothing to gain by lying to you all" Synth Louise said.

"We should give her a chance" Codsworth said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Preston.

"No, but I am just a robot program to serve and she may not be the real miss Halford but she is a Halford and I will serve her and like she said she has nothing to gain but we all do if we let her" Codsworth said.

After hearing this the others started to talk among themselves they then walk over to Synth Louise "we agree to letting you join us but you will be watch" said Preston while the other nodded.

"Thank you for letting me join" she said with a smile.

"Yeah just don't let us regret it " Piper said.

After Synth Louise join the others it turns out to be the best thing they ever did the Commonwealth started to get better soon more Riders were found and removed from the area keeping the place safe. They use the tech they got from the Institute to help clean up the radiation so the food can grow better. It has almost been a year since the death of the real Louise Halford her synth standing on the same tower where everyone watch the destruction of the Institute everyone notice how she is much different than the real Louise. Walking up behind the synth was Preston "you have done a lot for this place" he said to her.

"Yeah I just hope the real Louise would have been happy with what I have done" she said looking out to the horizon.

"I am sure she will you have her memories so you would know how she would think" Preston said.

"That's true but I feel a lot different than her as well" she said.

"Ever thought it's time for a change of name?" he ask.

The synth looks deep in thought then a smile appears on her face "Alice, Alice Liddell" The newly name Alice said.

"Nice name, why did you pick that one?" Preston ask.

With a smile she turns to look at the setting sun "because watch me turn this wasteland into a wonderland" she said.


	2. Prologue Two: Isabelle Elie

Isabelle was a normal girl living in a small village wanting to one day to become a ninja, But all that came to an end when bandits attack her village she try to run and hide but it was too late the bandits found her then cut off her legs above the knees. They would have done more if it wasn't for a stranger who was passing through at the time. This Man has short red hair warn the bandits to leave but this case the bandits to laugh and attack him, it all ended in a flash for the bandits as they were quickly killed. The man walks over to Isabelle who laid on the ground crying and started to heal the girl

After that day her life was changed the man that saved her was Sasori of the red sands. He took Isabelle as a student to teach her the great art of a puppet master after he gave her new legs so she can fight and become a ninja like she wanted. Over the years she learn everything she could from Sasori the two were kind of close well as close as a missing nin can be to a random girl he fround in a village. One day all that change when he simply left her behind Isabelle was devastated from this, but she still went on traveling the lands looking for more people to add to her collection of puppets she hit the jackpot in the hidden mist village where she found the bodies of a few ninjas with bloodlines there wasn't much useful ones but she did find two a woman with long white hair and pale skin that could use her bones as weapons the other was a man that could use ice jutsus.

As she grow older the more her puppet collection grew she always picks her target wisely taking one out that had bounties on them and keeps the bodies instead of the money unless they weren't worthy to be added to her collection. Later she needed a way to use more puppets but she wasn't going to turn her body into a puppet like her teacher did instead with the skills she made a type of armor that she wears that adds four extra arms to her sides each one able to channel chakra with the help of seals that lets her able to use more puppets. It would be much later when she found out Sasori died looking where he died she was able to take his body before someone was able to take it.

She had spent most her life traveling and staying out of the eyes of those that would want to kill her it was when the dead came back to life that things when to hell. She was fighting a horde of undead ninjas trying to help those that needed this was when she had no choice then to end it all. Using the seals she place on her arms to draw in a lot of chakra she had sealed in them to let out a large explosion if she was going to die she will do it on her terms. After the large flash of light and the loud noise there was nothing but a large crater nothing was left Isabelle was able to take out a good chunk of the undead and it was a big help to the others.


	3. Prologue Three: Nina Lilka

Nina was a normal saiyan training and helping keeping the timeline correct she learn techniques from a lot of people from Goku to Frieza but it was during one of these missions that everything went wrong for Nina.

Standing in a broken city there was a short woman with fair skin wearing a blue jean skirt and black tights under it as well as a black shirt with a black jacket over it she has long blonde hair and and teal eyes as golden energy forms around her standing before was a large monster of a being half is green while the other half looks like melted purple goo this is merged Zamasu "you think you can beat me?" he ask as he blasted the woman away knocking her down.

"guys if you have a idea now would be a good time" she ask the three with her.

"Sorry Nina I don't think we can beat him" said a guy with short light purple hair.

"Trunks there has to be something" Nina said as she had to block another hit from the merged Zamasu when she hits the ground the energy around her faded her hair is now short and dark purple with bright red eyes.

"Soon the whole world will know my power!" merged Zamasu yelled.

Nina was laying on the ground unable to move as Trunks drops to his knees he was close to giving up. "come on Trunks don't give up!" Nina yelled trying to stand up.

Once on her feet she charges merged Zamasu trying to punch him only to be backhanded into a building casing it to fall on her. Trunks tries to attack with his sword only for it snap in two. "it's so sad that this is all you can do I think I will kill you last just so you can see all you love die" merged Zamasu laugh.

As merged Zamasu was about to attack a surge of energy could be felt as the remains of the building that Nina was stuck under was blasted outward with Nina standing in the middle of the small crater she made but she looks much different now "what power is this!?" merged Zamasu yelled as Nina started walk forward.

Nina's top had been damaged badly the only thing left was a strip of fabric around her chest her touser was cover in dark red fur her hair as become more wilder and reddish purple markings appears around her eyes making it look more like eye shadow when she open her eyes they were glowing red with power. "you think this form can st-" merged Zamasu tried to say but was punched in the face before he could finished.

Trunks started to hear what was left of the people of the earth cheering him on looking over at Nina as she fight merged Zamasu in this new form he started to stand 'this is far from over' he thought.

Above Trunks a ball of energy as he starts to take in that power "AAHHH!" he yelled as he powers up and his sword started to glow the energy created a new blade.

Merged Zamasu seeing this tries to attack Trunks but was stop by Nina who appears behind him and grabs him "I don't think show" she said with a smirk.

He tries to get Nina off his back "let me go!" he yelled but Nina refuse to do so.

Trunks sword has now changed into a large blade of energy pure energy. Merged Zamasu tries to get a way but Nina holds on think about one thing she needs to keep him still long enough for Trunks to land the final blow "Trunks do it now!" she yelled.

Seeing no choice he flies at high speeds and stabbed the sword through Merged Zamasu and stabbed his sword through his chest it went out his back and through Nina knocking off and onto the ground. "No I can't die like this I am a god!" yelled as he was being cut in two.

Once he was gone Trunks runs over to Nina "hang on we can save you" he said looking scared.

Nina cough up some blood "no I don't think I will live from this" she said with a sad smile on her face.

"There has to be something we can do the dragon balls or maybe we can go back in time to stop this from happening" Trunks said trying to think of a way to save her.

"You know that you can't use time travel to change the past Trunks we both know that" Nina said coughing up more blood.

"Then we can use the dragon balls then" Trunks said as Nina's body was fading away.

"What's going on?" he ask trying to figure out what was going on.

"It looks like she is going to the after life with her body just like I did after my fight with my brother" Goku said.

"I should be heading back then" Trunks said as Nina's body was fully gone and he vanish in a flash of light.

Once he was back the Supreme Kai of Time was crying "it's soo said when a time patroller dies" she said.

"We can use the dragon balls to bring her back right?" Trunks ask looking concern.

"I don't think we can she didn't went to the other world" Supreme Kai of Time said looking sad.

"Then where did she go?" Trunks ask.

That would be left unanswered as one of the greatest time patrollers disappears from this universe they try to find her but she was nowhere to be found.


	4. Prologue Four: Lyra Tennyson

It was all planed out Albedo made sure everything was perfect he was going to make a clone that he could transfer his mind into it and forever be free of the human body he was stuck in. But something went wrong something he would blame Ben Tennyson for even if he wasn't there or had anything to do with what went wrong. It would seem the clone he made was in a human form and what's worse it was the wrong gender. "Maybe I can use this" Albedo said as he started to make a new plan.

Over the years he teaches everything he knows Lyra is what he named the clone it would seem it games most of the real Ben's appearance the two have the same hair color and eyes but she was also much smarter something he claims came from him. Now it was time for him to test out how well his clone can do in combat with the real Ben Tennyson, Lyra and Ben started their fight it was a long one but because Lyra has the power to change into any of Ben's aliens with no time limit it looks like she was winning. But Ben had a lot more experience fighting and was able to beat Lyar. After finding out who she is they took her in and told her the truth.

It became even worse when Albedo showed up to fight calling her a failed experiment and started to attack them. Both Ben and and Lyra fought him off and he was placed in a cell once it was all over Lyra was left with nowhere to go. "Don't worry I will take care of you" Ben said with a smile as he takes Laya has his daughter.

It has been a few more years as Ben teaches Lyra everything she would need to know to live on earth. But sadly all good things must come to an end when Vilgax showed up getting ready to take out the earth once and for all. The battle was long and hard but they soon force Vilgax to go back to his it was not over yet he was planning on using his ultimate weapon a bomb that could take out earth Lyra not wanting that to happen got on board the ship transforming into a Galvanic mechamorph to merge with the ship and fly it as far away as she could before the bomb went off as the ship and everything near it vanished.

Back on earth everyone was sad Ben took it the hardest he glares at Vilgax as he went all out on him he use any and all alien forms he had, let's just say it got a bit messy at the end has Vilgax was no more.


	5. Chapter H

"Ow" Louise said as she slowly open her eyes "where….am..I?" asked herself as she takes in her surroundings.

She notice a few things first she was in the middle of some creep woods, second the moon was busted something she remembers didn't happen and third she was completely naked making her blush as she covers herself trying to think of something to use as clothes. She went to her pipboy only to find that it wasn't there the only thing that was on her left arm is a scar where the pipboy once was ' _great now what'_ she thought as she notice a small icon at the top right corner of her eye.

' _That looks like the vault boy logo'_ she thought as soon as she thought of that the pipboy menu appears right before her.

'It would seems that my pipboy merged with me somehow' Louise thought as she brings up the clothes she has in her pipboy.

She wears a pair of dark blue jeans that was a bit tight on her a white tank top that shows some cleavage and a black leather jacket and combat boots on her hands were black fingerless gloves ' _now to find out where I am'_ she thought as she brings up the map. But was shock that the map was gone.

' _Great I am alone in the middle of nowhere and I don't even have a map'_ Louise thought as she looks around.

That was when she heard a sound thinking it was a deathclaw she brings out ripper in one hand and Kellogg's pistol in the other what she saw was nothing like a deathclaw it was some kind of mutant wolf it was almost as big as a deathclaw but has some kind of bone armor "new creatures same old story" Louise said as she the wolf goes to attack her.

Louise ducks under the claw while shooting the thing's legs behind the knees making the beast falls to the ground then shooting it in the back of the head killing it "and to think I thought you were a threat" she said with a smirk.

She notice that the wolf like creature was fading away ' _normally that happens when I use laser weapons'_ she thought.

Soon she heard the same sound as she was surrounded by the same wolf creatures "should have known you guys attack as a pack with the whole wolf thing" she said as she gets ready to fight.

One of the wolf like creatures let out a loud howl as the wolves started their attack Louise had to duck and dodge the attacks while shooting back or using the ripper to cut limbs off. Sadly one of the creatures lands a hit on her sending her flying into a tree letting out a painful grunt "damn you seem stronger than you look" she said.

As she stands up a dark red aura formed around here she could feel her wounds healing themselves ' _I don't know what is happening but and I don't care'_ she thought as she switch the gun out for another ripper and charges at the wolf creatures.

Ducking under the claw of one of the creatures Louise uses the ripper to cut its arm off the wolf let out a howl as it tries to slash her with its other claw. With a smirk Louise send one of her rippers to her pipboy then grabs the arm as it fall and smacks the creature with it. Hearing a howl she turns to see another one of the wolf creature charging at her, thinking fast she stabs the severed arm and stabs it through its body. " I love doing that" she said.

Letting out a sigh thinking that was the last one she was blindsided by another one by those wolf creatures into a tree knocking it over coughing up some blood as she stands up she looks at the last wolf it was the biggest one out of the group 'must be the alpha' she thought as she groans in pain.

Thinking of a plan to take this thing down she brings out her X-01 power armor ' _think god I had the pipboy upgraded'_ she thought as she looks at the beast before her, the eyes of helmet lights up a bright red.

Glaring at large wolf like creature Louise brings out a large sledge hammer as the jetpack of the armor roars to life launching her forward. The monster lets out a roar and charged at Louise both ready to end this in one strike. Once they got close Louise instead of swinging her hammer slams into the beast before could and smashed it through some trees Louise then stops making the creature slam into a tree and falls to the ground before it could get up she slams the hammer down smashing it's head. Letting out a sigh of relief she puts away her armor and sits under one of the undamaged trees "damn they may not be as strong as deathclaws but they make up for it in numbers" she said as she brings out a nuka cola and drinks it.

Hearing something to her side Louise brings out a revolver and aims it thinking it another one of those strange creatures. She stops seeing that it was a woman wearing mostly white who had her own weapon pointing at her "who are you?" Louise ask.

The woman before her didn't show any kind of movement to show she was no threat "I am not here to hurt you I am out here on a mission to find out about the mysterious spikes of energy" she said while Louise started to to stand up.

"Can't be too safe" Louise said looking at the woman she can see that she carries a sword at her side.

"That's true I am Winter Schnee a Atlas Specialist" The woman said extending her hand to shake Louise's.

"I'm Louise Halford Leader of the Minutemen" she said shaking Winter's hand.

"Minutemen I never heard of that group before" Winter said.

"Same for me with whatever a Atlas Specialist is" Louise said shocking Winter.

"How do you not know what Atlas is it's one of the kingdoms" she told her.

"Let's just say it's a long story and be best if I talk to your boss" Louise said.

Winter looks Louise over and figure it would be best to take her in "well so long as you don't start any fights I will take you to general Ironwood" she said as she turns to lead Louise to the bulkhead she didn't catch the smirk on her face while she tries to hold in her laughter.


	6. Chapter E

The first thing Isabelle notice was the night sky seeing the broken moon, well that was the second thing the first thing was the amount of pain she is in she couldn't feel her arms she tilts her head to see that they were gone "great…lots more of…myself" she groans out in pain.

She lays her head back as she focus her chakra to heal what it can and to dull the pain so she can think clearly ' _okay so I am in the middle of nowhere, I lost my arms'_ she thought when she felt the cool breeze on her body and blushes.

' _And I am naked wearing only the seals on my body just great'_ Isabelle thought as she pushed chakra into one of the seals on her chest a scroll appears.

She tilted her body so the scroll will roll onto the ground as she tries to position herself so she could open it only for the scroll to roll away from her body. Seeing this Isabelle started to curse up a storm using any and all words she knows in her rant.

A little bit away from her is a guy around the age of seventeen was training in the woods away from his family when he heard someone yelling thinking someone might be in trouble as he went to investigate what's going on. Once he made it what he saw shocked him seeing a woman missing her arms and legs runs over to her.

Isabelle in the middle of her rant hears someone running to her She blushes as she turns to see a boy close to her age, as she closes her eyes thinking he was going to have his way with she felt some cloth covers her "Who did this to you?" he asked with a look of concern.

She blushes as he reminds her of Sasori "I was in a fight and I had no choice but to use a last resort" she said she only have a little bit of chakra.

"How about I get you someplace safe and get you some clothes" the guy said covering his eyes.

Isabelle thought he was nice enough to cover his eyes "I need you to get me that scroll over there" she said.

He looks over and sees what she was looking at and brings it in front of her "now open it for me" she said as the guy did that seeing some odd looking symbols.

She places her nose onto the seal and pushed a bit of chakra and out pops out some wooden arms and legs "thanks, now can you help me up" she asked blushing as the boy sits her up.

"Alright now next I need you to place that right wooden arm up to my right shoulder" Isabelle told him.

He did that once he place the arm up to her shoulder the seals of the arms started to glow then she let out a hiss of pain as it merged a bit "there" she panted out as she tested the arm it started to move like it was a normal arm.

"How can you make it move like that?" the guy asked shocked that what looks like a puppet arm was able to move like it was a real arm.

"I will explained after I get the rest on and put on some clothes" she said making him blushed and turned around so she could finished.

With now a usable arm she grab the next one and attached it letting out another hiss of pain lucky for her she already had the leg parts sealed on her she just needed to put the new legs on. Once she had the new puppet limps on she then puts on some clean underwear along with black tight fitting shorts a kimono style top that shows off her midriff and some cleavage. "Okay you can look now" she said.

He turns around and blushes looking at her shaking his head he asked "Who are you?".

"I'm Isabelle Ele of the red sands" she said.

"Of the red sands is that some kind of title?" he asked.

"It was my teacher's but after he passed away I wanted to carry it on as a way to honor him" Isabelle said.

"I'm sorry to hear that he must have been a great man" he told her.

She smiles but before she could say anything there was a roar and something comes out of the woods "Oh no" said the boy as he backs away.

Looking over to see what could cause such a reaction she saw what looks like a bear demon it's black fur would have made it hard to see if it wasn't for the bright white bone like armor and red markings on it "what the hell is that, some kind of demon?" Isabelle asked as she got ready to fight.

The boy looked confused like she should have known what it was but pulled out a sword and shield. She could tell the boy was scared but was impressed that he was still willing to fight. ' _Well at least he is better than some of those cowards back home'_ she thought.

She looks over to the boy "just stay back I will take it from here" Isabelle said to him.

Before the boy could say anything Isabelle with a flick of her wooden wrist kunais shot out of the arm and hits the flesh of the creature it let out a loud roar, but before it could charge at them there was a sound coming from the kunais as the paper bombs lit up and exploded. The boy had to cover his ears from the loud boom "what was that?" he asked.

Isabelle smirked as she looks over at him "that was one of my many weapons" she said with a smirk.

When the smoke clears from the explosion they see the bear like creature with it's chest burst opened as it starts to fade away. "What the hell was that thing?" she asked him.

"That was a grimm" he said making Isabelle wonder if there was more out there.

"What can you tell me about them?" she asked.

"Not much but I do have a library at my place I can take you there if you like I bet you're hungry" he said with a smile.

Isabelle blushed and was about to say something but her stomach interrupted her making her face more red from embarrassment "you could say that" she said with a small chuckle.

"Alright just follow me" he said as he started to lead her to his place.

"By the way what's your name?" Isabelle asked.

"Oh, right with all the craziness that happen I forgot to introduce myself I'm Jaune Arc" he said with a smile.


End file.
